Mikhail Rasputin
Introduction Mikhail Rasputin (ミハイル・ラスプーチン, Mihairu Rasupūchin)is a former Revolutionary soldier that supposedly retired during the beginning of the Great Pirate Purge. He is also nicknamed "The Haunted Man" because of his past. Appearance Mikhail is a deceptively frail man with maddeningly red eyes, black hair, and always dressed in a robe wherever he went. His feet were equally as thin, with purple shoes that seemed weightless...until you were one of the poor saps who got kicked by them. His face almost always had a smirk to it, regardless of emotion. Personality Mikhail's quick witted, savvy, shrewd, crafty, and only a little bit of a fop. He may seem a little nutty at first, but he is NOT a man to be trifled with. Should you be on his bad side, be prepared for a whirlwind of music, dancing, and PAIN! He always seems to be the life of the party wherever he goes, often drinking himself to near oblivion. But what this side doesn't show you is just how he got this way... Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat He uses a combination of free-style, hand-to-hand combat, and the use of his Devil Fruit to defeat opponents. He has the kind of power that seems as though he's been through Hell and back. But that's not his only power; he also, after a mysterious incident, gained the ability to make whatever he sings and dances about become a reality. So, for example, if he were to sing Bink's Sake; powerful sea winds would begin to blow, and massive seabirds would begin to attack random opponents. However, this song-related power is limited, and to do so takes lots of energy out of him after long-term usage. Physical Strength Combining both his Devil Fruit powers, and his ability to sing certain things into existence in order to attack foes; all of this makes him a force to be reckoned with. He can devastate normal foes with little effort, and his experience makes him perhaps the most savvy foe that the Revolutionary has against the World Government. Agility Rasputin's already a fairly fast enemy on his own, but his Devil Fruit powers heightened it to cheetah-like levels! Endurance Despite this powerful arsenal and equally swift feet, he tires out easily due to his abilities as both a singer and a dancer. If he battles for too long, he will pass out immediately like a blown fuse circuit. So he must conserve his energy and save his most powerful moves as a last ditch effort. Devil Fruit For further information: Dansu Dansu No Mi (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary The Dansu Dansu No Mi gives one the ability to use the power of dance to defeat opponents. This can take the form of nearly any dance in the known world. Type Paramecia Usage Though it can technically use virtually any known dance in the world, Rasputin prefers to use it as a means to attack with traditional folk dances; as he feels such a task is the most respectful to the island from whence he came. Relationships Crew Revolutionary Army (Former) Family Unknown Mother (Deceased) Unknown Father (Deceased) Allies/ Friends Karen Cherryblossom (Deceased) Xanadu Thorling (Deceased) Paula Aeros (Deceased) Isabella the Flaring (Deceased) Tori Barragucci (Deceased) Enemies The World Government Vice Admiral Isotope Grimm (Former Vice Admiral) Other History Born to a family of mystics, Mikhail's life took a turn when his family's home of Russkikania was invaded by the Marines, lead by the utterly corrupt official, Vice Admiral Isotope Grimm. Grimm intended to use the snowy island as a base for his crew in the West Blue, and would use it as a base of operations against pirates throughout the sea. Unfortunately, being about as sane as Norman Bates, he quickly saw rebellion after rebellion take place. Among the casualties were Rasputin's parents. He fled Russkikania at night shortly thereafter, only to have Grimm chase after him personally. But as all hope seemed lost, of all people, Monkey D. Dragon intervened out of what seemed to be nowhere to defend him. Defeating Vice-Admiral Grimm and forcing them to retreat, Dragon took Rasputin under his wing (so to speak), and trained him to become a powerful counter-revolutionary officer. Twenty years later, he became his own little squadron, alongside five girls that he befriended during his training. For the sake of his backtory, we shall save them for another time, but their names were Karen Cherryblossom, Xanadu Thorling, Paula Aeros, Isabella the Flaring, and the most personal of his friends, Tori Barragucci. The five were inseparable in battle using both music and dance to fight their enemies; until one day, an old enemy reared his ugly head. During a mission to cripple Navy holdings in the North Blue, things at first went smoothly until a deranged man, battered and mangy, showed up and tried killing them all outright. It was indeed the dreaded Isotope Grimm, stripped of his ranking by Kizaru after what happened on Russkikania. Blaming Mikhail's escape for his firing, he attacked and killed all five of Mikhail's friends, and only he managed to survive; saved by an intervening (and rather shocking) Bon Kurei. It's unknown just why Bon Kurei spared his life and helped to defeat Grimm; though some have speculated that he felt a deep reservoir of friendship within Rasputin, and still having feelings for Luffy even after his execution, wanted to spare Rasputin from being friendless. Though this possibility did little to cheer him up. Stricken with grief, he nearly drank himself to death weeks afterwards; trying to drown his sorrows. However, luck would smile upon Mikhail again one fateful night, after downing nearly an entire bottle of vodka in one sitting. He was visited by a mysterious man who claimed to be a Newkama, and an agent of Bon Kurei. The man gave him a vial of black liquid and asked him to drink it. He did so without a second thought, mistaking it for very well-preserved tequila. However, he soon began to convulse. Twisting and writhing until he finally fell to the floor in a heap. When he came too, he felt very energized, and the man was gone. At first he thought it was a drunken hallucination, until he went into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. Behind him was his closest friend, the late Tori, seemingly still alive after all this time. His eyes teared up and he turned to embraced her, only to have her feel hollow. Later, he discovered that he was given a serum that the Newkama Kingdom had experimented with during Bon Kurei's time as king. The serum allowed Mikhail to bring back his friends' spirits and call upon them for battle. The catch being that they can only be seen and heard by him until the battle commences. However, by this point, he had enough of the carnage and battle; and retired shortly after this revelation. Though, this wasn't before one final battle against the Marines as they tried to execute the very man that helped Mikhail seemingly gain his friends back. From that day on, retired though he was forever after, he became known as the "Haunted Man" by those who remembered his fighting prowess. Character Design He was inspired by the legendary "Mad Monk" of the late 19th century, Rasputin. This is the same man whom nearly led the country to ruin as he seemingly hypnotized the Czar and his wife. His occurrences in the History portion were inspired by how Rasputin seemed to have a mythical talent for dodging death in ways nobody in their right mind would. Major Battles To Be Shown... Quotes To Be Shown... Trivia Despite his retired status, he may in fact be featured in the Next Generation series of One Piece, we shall see... Originally, notorious pirate captain Vicerous Morgue was going to be a recurring enemy of the past of several characters, as well as a corrupt Marine captain. But when the Panflute Arc was scrapped in favor of the Goodman Pirates and making Vicerous a pirate instead, so to did this part of his backstory. Instead, we have the insane Isotope Grimm, whom I have no doubts we shall run into someday... Related Articles http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Dansu_Dansu_No_Mi External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Dinoboygreen Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed